mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
Alicia Fairley
Alicia Fairley (February 22nd, 1999) was born in Indigo Bay, Virginia to Chuck Fairley and Lisa Ann Fairley. Growing up she was a normal girl who looked up to her older sister Alessa Fairley. But when she was 8 years old, she was scouted by Arcturus for Project Bloody Angel which they used to turn her into a cold assassin. Alicia was trained by killing prisoners in combat to prove her skills. She was highly skilled enough to be ranked the second best assassin in the world. She was turned cold by taking Apanex a pill that would supress emotions. Her parents started noticing a difference in her, but her older sister didn't. She still kept some of her emotions, but mostly kept them to herself knowing Arcturus wanted her to show no emotion. In 2012 she was discovered by the CIA. She was set up to duel Purple Blade. She lost badly, and was taken in by the CIA. Her parents allowed her to go off to the CIA's training facility so that she could live as normal a life as possible. =Childhood= Growing up Alicia was a normal girl. She was obsessed with horses and always wanted one. But her parents had nowhere to put one. But she still liked going to see them. Her grades in elementary school were slightly above average to good. She was very athletic taking classes in gymnastics and karate. She always looked up to her older sister who was three years older than her. She didn't have a lot of friends, but she was fairly well liked in school. It was after 3rd grade that she was invited to the Arcturus Institute of Learning. It was quite the opportunity, but her parents had no idea it was a cover for turning her into a cold blooded assassin. Arcturus gave her a scholarship to the school so her parents would have no excuses for saying no. =Bloody Angel= Arcturus turned her into a cold blooded assassin by giving her Apanex to supress her emotions. She began with only killing prisoners. She would have to fight them 3 on 1 in order to prove her skills. They kept upping the amount that she'd have to go against, eventually giving the prisoners weapons and offering them freedom if they escaped. But Bloody Angel had a 100% success rate. Even when they started giving prisoners guns, Alicia managed to succeed. She was taught how to shoot, how to throw knives, and various other methods of killing. During this time she befriended Travis Downs who felt sorry for her. He was her only friend, and he'd often help her forget about becoming an Assassin. She had to lie to her parents. But with Apanex, it wasn't hard for her to do. She still wanted to be normal. Arcturus believed they had taken all normal out of her. But she still loved horses, but knew better than to let Arcturus know it. She continued learning normal stuff to keep posing as a normal girl. She learned advanced stuff. Her grades improved thanks to having amazing tutors in all subjects. They worked with her on a one on one basis which allowed her to learn at a much faster rate. She continued her Bloody Angel training. She had wanted her codename to be Bubblegum Princess, but they wouldn't let her go with it. During her training she killed 900 prisoners, and 72 targets. =Gemini Murders= During the Gemini Murders, Alicia continued her training until the CIA discovered the project. It was then that she was set to go up against Purple Blade. But Purple Blade managed to disarm her, and forced her to submit. Purple Blade then killed the scientists working with the project, and from then on the CIA kept a close eye on her. She wasn't a suspect in the murder investigation despite having been experimented on much like the Gemini Twins had. =Joining the CIA= After the murders were over, Alicia joined the CIA. She went to live with Cyan Lynn and Yvonne Zimmerman who adopted her. But she'd still receive visits from her parents from time to time, including hollidays. She also continued various training so that she could make it in the real world. =Quotes= "Hmm... well we have a class pet. You usually don't have class pets after elementary school... do you?" "We made a giant volcano once. With baking soda." "We have a few things in common, yeah. We both like cookies!" - On what she has in common with Cyan Lynn "But I DID make sure it hit them in the head." Category:Characters Category:MISTX5 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Assassins Category:MISTX0